


Junior -Part 5

by hpets



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Kids growing up, M/M, New Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpets/pseuds/hpets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock finally bonded and are living happily gallivanting around space with the crew of the enterprise, no worries bar hostile planets and Klingons. After being separated from the kid's and Spock Jim comes to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junior -Part 5

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. 
> 
> AN: And Finally Part 5
> 
> Warnings:  
> Slash Kirk/Spock  
> MPreg  
> Sexy times  
> Bullying
> 
> Junior - 13 years old  
> Girls – 10 years old

New Vulcan

“Mummy,” T’Pri and T’Aria cried happily drawing disapproving looks from many of the Vulcan’s present. 

With their robes flying around them the twin’s raced from Spock’s side towards their mother arms out stretched as he stepped out of the arrivals door. Jim spotted them immediately a grin forming on his face as his eyes lit with excitement. He did not hesitate dropping his bag and kneeling to meet them even if he forced his fellow passengers to veer around him.

“My beautiful girls,” Jim pulled them into a bear hug as the three completely ignored their disapproving on lookers, “I’ve missed you so much.”

“Missed you too,” Spock heard the two girls mutter into Jim’s chest before pulling back big grins on their faces, “Did you bring us anything?” They chorused together each taking a handle of Jim’s duffle so they could drag it across the floor towards where Spock and Junior stood.

“Hey, hey I’ll carry that,” Jim protested but huffed a sigh when the girls gave him a look before ignoring him completely and continued to drag the bag between them. 

“Junior,” Jim grinned opening his arms to his eldest waiting for the boy to run into his arms.

“Mother,” Junior greeted with a flat tone not moving from Spock’s side his look matching the disapproving stares of those around them.

Jim dropped his arms eyes darting to Spock then back to their son, “What no hug after not seeing your ma for 4 months?” he teased.

“It is unnecessary to make such a display,” Junior toned back barely twitching as he skillfully ducked Jim’s hand as his mother reached out to ruffle his hair.

“Right well its good to see you too,” Jim muttered dropping his hand in disappointment.

“Jim,” Spock stepped in two fingers extended.

“Spock,” Jim smiled again matching Spock’s fingers with his own, love and longing flooding their bond as their eyes met, “Missed you.”

“And I you,” Spock admitted quietly.

“Come on lets go,” T’Pri whined disgusted by her parents display of affection. 

“The transport is this way,” Spock dropped his hand and went to reach for Jim’s bag the girls had dropped at his feet. Junior however had beaten him to it and was already halfway towards the exit. 

“So, how are they going learning about their heritage?” Jim asked watching Junior march out the door, the twins running to catch up with him.

“The girls are finding it educational and enjoyable,” Spock replied stepping out into the heat of New Vulcan’s sun.

“And Junior?” Jim asked his breath catching in his throat as the heat seemed to press down on him. The sun forced him to shield his eyes to stop them watering from its bright glare.

“He is finding difficultly in differentiating his heritages,” Spock replied catching Jim’s arm to steady him.

“Mmm,” Jim huffed wiping his brow where sweat had already began to bead, “Damn its hot.”

“Have you been administered tri-oxide?” Spock asked concerned, “Are you wearing sunscreen?”

“You think Bones would let me off the ship without it, he’s already jabbed me like three times,” Jim laughed, “And yes I’m wearing sun screen. My bag’s filled with the stuff. Why do you think it’s so heavy.”

“I am your husband, it is my duty to ensure you are well taken care of,” Spock retorted directing Jim towards the parking complex and shade. 

“Hurry up!” T’Aria yelled across the car park as they stepped into the shade of the building.

Jim had to squint to see where the voice was coming from but as his eyes adjusted to the dark he spotted their three children crowded around a sliver hover car. Junior had placed Jim’s bag next to the boot and now stood next to it back ramrod straight just like Spock did whenever he was on duty. The girls were leaning against the car arms crossed and looking disdainfully at their awfully slow parents. 

“Come on,” T’Aria turned pulling open the door as Spock got close enough for the automatic unlock, wired to the sensor in his pocket to activate.

“No need to be so impatient,” Jim grinned letting Spock and Junior load his bag in the back as he slid into the front passenger seat. 

“But we’re missing Trans Revolution,” T’Pri complained buckling her seat belt, T’Aria doing the same beside her.

“Oh so I’m not worth missing a Vid for,” Jim laughed as Spock slid into the drivers seat.

“That’s illogical,” The girls answered together, “We’re here aren’t we.”

“Mmm,” Jim hummed a grin still plastered across his face as Spock pulled from the parking space and they headed for home.

JUNIOR

“How is the Enterprise fairing in my absence?” Spock asked quietly handing Jim a glass of water. 

“We’re doing alright,” Jim took the glass with a grin leaning back against the kitchen counter. His eyes trailed over the girls happily settled in front of the vid screen watching their show to Junior who was hunched over his pad at the dining table, “Sulu is a very good first officer,” he complimented looking back to meet Spock’s gaze, “But not as good as you.”

“It is essential experience for him to continue on the path to make Captain,” Spock inclined his head.

“If you hadn’t taken the post here he probably would have transferred to the Bradbury,” Jim sipped at his water eyes turning to survey the simple rock garden beyond the wide veranda, “So I guess your two years here is a good thing.”

“Jim,” Spock sighed knowing his T’hy’la had never been truly happy with his decision to return to the Vulcan Science academy for a two-year post studying the entropy anomaly.

“I know I know,” Jim placed his glass on the counter with a matching sigh, “I agreed to this but…”

“I understand. I have found it difficult without you at my side,” Spock took Jim’s hand, “However it is necessary for you to keep the Enterprise and it is necessary for our children to experience their Vulcan heritage.”

“So it’s all logical,” Jim smiled wirily clutching Spock’s hand and letting the Vulcan pull him into a hug. 

“It is,” Spock agreed a hint of humor in his smooth voice even as he caught Junior’s narrowed eyes watching them over his pad.

“So what’s for dinner tonight?” Jim asked feeling domestic as he pulled back from Spock’s embrace. 

“Vegetable Lasagna,” Spock replied moving to the fridge.

“Lasagna,” T’Pri popped up beside Jim startling him enough to fumble the glass of water as he was reaching for it, “We haven’t had Lasagna is ages.”

“4.32 months to be exact,” T’Aria appeared behind Spock peering around him to see into the fridge, “Sa’mekh is always making us eat Vulcan foods.”

“It is necessary to introduce you to wide variety of cuisine from your heritage to broaden your pallet,” Spock explained for what had to be the 100th time by his tone of exasperation. 

“But we don’t have to have it every day and night,” T’Pri whined, “It’s so bland.”

“You complimented the Pok tar,” Spock gave T’Pri the eyebrow raise as he stepped back from the fridge with an arm full of fresh vegetables.

“That’s one dish,” T’Aria spoke for her sister.

“Yet it is not the only one that you have complimented,” Spock continued.

“It is only polite to compliment your Ko’mekh-il’s cooking,” T’Pri smiled sweetly. 

Spock’s eyebrows lowered in disapproval as he placed the vegetables on the counter. He enjoyed his mothers cooking and he had thought his children had too.

“Stop it you two,” Jim grinned knowing when the twin’s were trying to get a rise having done the same thing when he was 10. Though he did it with a bit more malice, “And come help me find the pasta,” he ordered heading for the pantry.

“Yes mother,” the twins replied dropping their heads in remorse for all of two seconds before racing each other to the Pantry. 

“Selek would you assist me with preparing the vegetables,” Spock requested looking to Junior who appeared to be completely engrossed in what ever was on his pad. 

“Selek,” Spock repeated.

Junior finally looked up eyes darting between Spock and the commotion going on in the pantry.

“Yes Sa’mekh,” He finally spoke placing his pad on the table and pushing his chair back. 

“Would you cut the mashya,” Spock requested placing the purple tuber on a cutting board in front of Junior.

“Yes Sa’mekh,” Junior repeated tone flat as he reached for the knife and began slicing. 

“Where’s the pots I’ll started the sauce,” Jim asked placing the dry ingredients for the white sauce on the counter as the triumphant T’Aria placed the packet of dried pasta sheets beside them. 

“Do you think that wise?” Junior asked not looking up as he sliced the tuber thinly. 

“Excuse me?” Jim’s eyebrow rose.

“You have proven inept at cooking in the past. White sauce is a delicate combination of heat and the correct stirring method. It would be inconvenient to waste ingredients on your failed attempts,” Junior continued still not looking up. 

Spock moved to speak but Jim held his hand up motioning him into silence.

“And who taught you to cook?” Jim asked leaning on the counter next to his son.

Junior finally looked up at his mother, “Your attempts to teach me to cook were ineffective. I have learnt from Sa’mekh and Ko’mekh-il or by following recipes with culinary prompts.”

Jim had to clear his throat as his heart clenched under Junior’s harsh words, “Well I’ll leave it to your capable hands then,” he managed pushing himself from the counter.

“Jim,” Spock murmured as the Captain brushed past him.

“I’m just going to unpack,” He murmured back striding from the kitchen. 

The twins glared at Junior as he went back to slicing.

“That was unnecessarily harsh Selek. You will apologize,” Spock demanded speaking calmly even as his anger at his son rose. 

“It is illogical to apologize for speaking the truth,” Junior countered stubbornly picking up another purple tuber. 

“It is not illogical to apologize to another when you have hurt them,” Spock tried but Junior chose to stay silent. 

“You’re mean,” T’Pri yelled at her brother. 

“We’re going to help mummy,” T’Aria added dashing from the kitchen her sister hot on her heals. 

“Perhaps you should begin the sauce,” Junior spoke up finally when his father didn’t move. 

“You will apologize to your mother,” Spock told the young Vulcan pulling out a pot and placing it on the heating pad.

“Yes Sa’mekh,” Junior replied not looking up. And with those last words father and son fell into silence as they worked on finishing dinner.

JUNIOR

Jim angrily slammed a bottle of sunscreen on to the dresser. He couldn’t believe how his son had spoken to him. He’d never ever intentionally spoken to Jim as if he were inferior before, not even in their recent comm calls. 4 Months away from his kids and apparently he wasn’t worthy to call himself a parent.

“Dammit!” He hissed slamming another two bottles of sunscreen on the dresser before turning back to his bag and angrily yanking out a pile of crisply folder shirts.

“Mummy,” The twins burst through the door tackling Jim to the floor and sending the bundle of clothes flying. 

“Ow,” Jim wheezed trying to catch his breath with his daughters sitting on his chest. 

“Don’t listen to Junior,” T’Pri told him.

“He’s just a big meanie,” T’Aria finished eyes big and blue and earnest. 

“You here to help me unpack?” Jim grinned feeling his anger and hurt evaporate with two sets of big blue eyes looking down at him like that. 

The twins looked at each other making a decision, “Yes,” they nodded together pressing down on Jim’s chest. 

“Then,” Jim wheezed a the breath was forced from his lungs again, “Then you’ll have to get off me.”

The twins looked at each other again, “Ok,” they grinned jumping off their mother and popping to their feet.

“You guys are getting heavy,” Jim coughed rubbing his chest as he sat up.

“Hey I had that first,” T’Pri pouted as the twin’s fought over Jim’s fallen shirt completely ignoring their mother. 

“I picked it up,” T’Aria told her sister matter of factually rumpled shirt in hand.

“I was going to pick it up,” T’Pri argued.

“You have those, this one’s mine,” T’Aria countered pointing at the bundle of shirts already in T’Pri’s arms. 

“I want that one,” T’Pri dropped the bundle further wrinkling the shirts carefully pressed by Jim’s yeoman and lunged at her sister.

Jim blinked as a broad grin formed on his lips. The twin’s hadn’t changed, “Ok, ok, no need to fight,” he stepped in pulling the ten year olds away from each other and taking the now ruined shirt from them, “How about we forget this shirt and start unpacking my other clothes. 

“Ok,” they matched his grin and ran for Jim’s bag continuing to argue over who got to put away what.

“Hey that’s my favourite shirt,” Jim dropped the ruin shirt on the bed and ran to save his green wrap around before the girls could hurt that too.

JUNIOR

Jim ushered the girls into the kitchen after they had finished unpacking finding Spock and Junior setting the table.

“Dinner will be ready in 5.4 minutes,” Spock informed them looking up from placing the last fork before looking at Junior. 

Junior’s eyebrows dipped at his father but he too placed his last implement and turned to look at Jim, “Mother, I apologize for my words earlier they were unkind,” he trailed of obviously wanting to say something else that likely would have countered his apology entirely but a pointed look from his father stopped him. 

“You’re forgive,” Jim smiled to cover the disappointment he felt knowing Spock had made their son apologize.

“Sit we will bring the dishes out,” Spock filled in the silence that had fallen stroking a hand down Jim’s arm as he moved past.

“I’m looking forward to real food,” Jim grinned rubbing his hands together and taking his seat at the head of the table. The girls rushed past to their own seats opposite Junior who had chosen the seat one down from Jim leaving a chair empty for Spock to sit between them.

The young Vulcan looked up the table at Jim, “Is it not tradition for the…”

Jim stopped him dead with a look, “I suggest you not finish that sentence buddy.”

Junior fell silent eyes dropping to the table.

“Mmm,” Jim moaned as Spock entered the room baking dish in one hand and salad bowl in the other, “That smells delicious.” 

“You will have to taste it to confirm,” Spock replied placing the dishes in the centre of the table. He reached for the large serving spoon he had placed on the table earlier and began dishing out proportions. Once each plate had a steaming square of lasagna he handed the salad bowl to Jim.

“Thank you,” Jim smiled taking what he wanted before handing it T’Pri who held the bowl close to her chest as she picked out her own salad preventing T’Aria trying to take it from her. 

“Mummy,” T’Aria whined when she thought T’Pri was taking too long.

“Patience is logical remember,” Jim teased.

“Yeah,” T’Pri stuck out her tongue taking two more green tomato like berries before finally handing the bowl over to her pouting twin.

“Bout time,” she mumbled taking the bowl.

“Your competitiveness is highly illogical and decreases your efficiency,” Junior informed his sisters when T’Aria finally handed the bowl to him having had it for 10.3 seconds longer then T’Pri. 

“Like you would know,” the twins stuck out their tongues at him scooping up their utensils ready to start as soon as Spock had his salad and see who could eat faster. 

“You may start,” Spock told them placing the bowl back into the centre of the table after he had taken his portion. 

The twin’s started wolfing down their food as Junior looked on in disgust.

“So how’s school going?” Jim asked tearing Junior’s gaze from his sisters.

“It is most educational and the teachers are well informed in their field,” Junior informed him cutting his lasagna into bite-sized pieces.

“You said you were finding it challenging?” Jim continued trying to get a conversation going. 

“Yes, the teaching methods differ to how we were taught on the Enterprise,” Junior replied, “However I think they are more efficient and contusive towards higher learning.”

“What about the Exponential relativity Project you’re working on? Have you begun experiments yet?” Jim asked taking a bite of the lasagna unable to hold make his moan of delight.

“Mmm, Spock. I should have gotten you to cook more,” Jim winked at his husband.

“It is extremely difficult to get the fresh ingredients for such a dish in space,” Spock’s reply was flat his eyes narrowing slightly in his Vulcan version of an eye roll. 

“I know but still, we stop at stations and planets occasionally you could cook then,” Jim grinned savoring each bite.

“The project is proceeding according to plan,” Junior spoke up drawing back Jim’s attention by answering his last question, “Experiments on the relative potentials will begin in 16.45 days.”

“Damn I was hoping I would be here to egg you on,” Jim cursed disappointed he couldn’t see Juniors first major science project that didn’t have Scotty involved and almost always threatened to blow up the ship in some way.

“There will be no spectators while we run through our experiments,” Junior shook his head.

“Guess I’m not missing out then,” Jim pouted, “But you will tell me how it goes.”

“If you wish,” Junior nodded returning his attention to his meal. 

“How about you two monsters?” Jim asked looking to the girls that were still devouring their meal, “How’s school.”

“It’s good,” T’Pri sprayed a mouth full of food. 

“It is unhygienic to speak with your mouth full,” Spock told her using his napkin to wipe up the half chewed bits of lasagna sprayed across the table. 

“Sorry,” T’Pri swallowed.

“But standing in a bowl all day gets kind of boring,” T’Aria chipped in after she’d swallowed her own mouth full.

Spock’s eyebrows dipped, “You have not mentioned finding such a learning method uninteresting.”

“Weellll,” T’Pri drew out the word, “We know you wanted us to like it.”

“So we didn’t want to say anything to upset you,” T’Aria finished.

“It would not have upset me,” Spock replied, “However if you had told me earlier I could have arranged other learning options for you to try.”

“I suppose after the Enterprise, a normal learning environment would be a little boring,” Jim shrugged.

Spock eyes slid to Jim.

“I always thought school was boring, it’s pretty normal,” Jim grinned reaching over to ruffle T’Pri’s hair.

“Hey,” T’Pri shoved his hand away. 

Junior watched on in silence eyes narrowed as his mother and sisters burst into laughter, even his fathers lips twitched in amusement, as T’Aria joined in trying to bat Jim’s hand away. How could he be Vulcan in such an environment?

JUNIOR 

“Night mummy,” she smiled sleepily snuggling into her blankets.

“Good Night sweetheart,” Jim smiled dropping a kiss to T’Pri’s forehead as he tucked her in before moving over to T’Aria.

“Night sweetie,” Jim leaned over T’Aria kissing her on the forehead as well.

“Night Mummy,” she murmured eyes drooping. 

Jim smiled making sure his youngest was warm enough before getting to his feet. He’d missed getting the chance to tuck his girls in.

Feeling Spock’s presence moving closer, Jim met him at the door closing it quietly behind him. Jim’s eyes darted to the door across the hall where Junior had all but slammed the door in his face when he’d suggested tucking him in.

“We should retire also,” Spock took Jim’s hand leading him towards their bedroom. 

Jim followed without protest, dragging Spock into a kiss the moment the door was closed behind them and backing him up towards the bed, “Missed you,” he murmured tugging at Spock’s robes trying to find the clasp without removing his lips from the Vulcan’s.

“I have missed you also,” Spock smirked pulling away so he could tug Jim’s shirts over his head. 

“Aha,” Jim’s grinned triumphantly finally pushing Spock’s robes from his shoulders tugging at the tunic underneath.

“Fuck,” Jim groaned as Spock’s lips found his neck and his hands found their way into his pants. Deft fingers curled around his throbbing member milking it for all it was worth, “Spock,” Jim hissed clutching at his husband’s shoulders as he shot his load like a horny teenager. 

“It seems four months has made you eager,” Spock teased pulling his sticky hand away much to Jim’s disappointment, which was replaced quickly by eager anticipation as the Vulcan tugged his pants down. 

Not to be out done Jim took the chance to tug Spock’s tunic over his head and shoved his unsuspecting husband back onto the bed. Stepping out of his pants and boots he crawled the length of Spock’s sprawled form, a lecherous grin pulling at his swollen lips. 

“Shall I remove these,” Jim asked skimming his fingers over the top of Spock’s pants. 

“It would only be logical,” Spock smirked back reaching down to undo the clasp as Jim tugged sliding the light airy fabric down the Vulcan’s perfectly formed thighs freeing his trapped dick from its confines.

Jim’s lecherous grin grew impossibly wider, “It seems I wasn’t the only one anticipating this.”

“It was only logical to reduce the amount of obstacles when the likely hood of sexual activity occurring was 98.7%,” Spock replied reaching for his husband.

“Only 98.7%,” Jim mock frowned skipping lightly away from his Vulcan’s reach.

Blackness suddenly spotted across Jim’s vision as his head reeled to the side, “Woah,” he puffed suddenly finding it hard to catch his breath as he clutched the bed to steady himself. 

Spock was up and at his side in seconds helping him to lay on the bed, “You have over exerted yourself, are you due for another Tri-oxide.”

Jim went to shake his head but then thought better of it, “No, not until morning,” he drew a deep breath, the another keeping them even and slow as he drew much needed oxygen into his lungs. 

“Perhaps it is best we retire for the night,” Spock stroked a hand through Jim’s messy locks. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Jim growled dragging his husband on top of him, “I haven’t had you for four months, you really think a little dizzy spell is going to stop me.”

Spock blinked staring deep into the blue of his husband’s eyes, “No that would not be something you are inclined to do.”

Jim couldn’t help the bark of laughter that almost left him breathless once again, “Damn, I’ve missed you.”

“I think that is something we have already covered T’hy’la,” Spock shot back eyebrow rising as he settled himself between the human’s legs. 

Jim pulled Spock’s closer with all his limbs pressing his tongue into the Vulcan’s hot cavern. He would have preferred to devour his husband after being unable to touch him for so long, but he would not protest to Spock devouring him. 

JUNIOR

Jim jolted awake the air leaving his lungs in a rush as a heavy weight dropped down on him. 

“T’Pri,” Jim groaned pushing his daughter away so his lungs could expand.

“Nuh ah,” the little girl giggled tugging at the thin bed cover.

“T’Aria,” an already dressed Spock scolded picking up the ten year old and placing her on the floor, making way for her twin.

“Oof,” Jim lost the use of his lungs once again as the real T’Pri took a running leap and landed on top of him.

“Morning Mummy,” She grinned.

“Morning,” Jim choked out grateful that Spock picked up the second twin and passed him a Tri-oxide hypo. 

A hiss and a slight prick and Jim was breathing easier once again.

“It is inappropriate to jump on your mother, you are getting much too big,” Spock told the girls as Jim pushed back the covers so he could get up.

“We’re sorry,” T’Pri apologized blue eyes tearing up under her father’s scrutiny.

“We we’re just really excited,” T’Aria added linking her arms with T’Pri looking just as pitiful as her Twin, “We won’t do it again.”

Spock barely blinked at the emotional scene. It was not the first time, nor would it be the last time the Twin’s tried to get out of a lecture with tears, “Ensure that you do not,” he shooed them away just catching a glimpse of another dark head as the giggling girls dashed out the door.

“I knew there was one thing l liked about being on the Enterprise,” Jim teased rubbing his chest. He was sure it hurt more then he remembered when those two would regularly jump on him in the morning. Guess they were just growing up and wasn’t that a scary thought.

“I am preparing breakfast, is there anything particular you would like?” Spock asked eyes fixed to Jim’s cotton clad bum as he pulled clothes from the closet. 

“Eggs?” Jim asked a little eagerly as he turned around eyes round and pleading. He’d been craving real eggs for months. 

“I have purchased eggs, fried?” Spock added to confirm moving to the bed to straighten the covers pretending he hadn’t just been admiring his husband. 

“Of course,” Jim smiled dumping his chosen clothes on the bed. When the Vulcan looked up Jim dropped his sleep pants giving his spouse an eye full before be flounced to the joining ensuite. 

Spock’s lips twitched as the bathroom door clicked shut.

JUNIOR

“All ready for school?” Jim asked as he wondered into the kitchen hair still wet from his shower. 

“Yep,” T’Pri grinned stuffing her packed lunch into her bag dark hair spilling over her shoulders. 

T’Aria looked over from her seat on the couch where she sat obediently in front of Spock as he braided her hair.

“Come here,” Jim grinned motioning for T’Pri to sit opposite her sister.

“But I like my hair out,” T’Pri whined stomping towards him. 

“I’m pretty sure it’s part of your dress code,” Jim smiled as the pouting Vulcan sat in front of him. 

Jim smiled taking the brush Spock offered so he could start on T’Pri’s tangles.

“Ow, Ow,” T’Pri moaned when Jim found a particularly stubborn knot. 

“Just,” Jim muttered holding T’Pri’s hair out as he used the brush to tug at the knot.

“This maybe of assistance,” Spock held out a bottle of stay in conditioner once he had finished tying off the end of T’Aria’s braid.

With the conditioner Jim untangled T’Pri’s hair with eave and was soon tying off her braid to match T’Aria’s, “Perfect,” he smiled dropping his hands on his daughters shoulders to let her know he’d finished. Uhura had taught him and Spock the basics of doing the girl’s hair but he thought they had gotten rather good at it. 

T’Pri turned her head side to side so her braid swung across her back, “Mmm,” she narrowed her eyes reaching back to check the twist of her hair, “I like it,” she grinned turning around to look at Jim, “Thank you mummy.”

“You’re welcome,” Jim grinned back, “Now I think breakfast is in order.”

“Yay,” the girls exclaimed jumping up and dashing for the table Spock had set earlier. 

Jim looked at Spock who was still sitting across from him, “Eggs?” he asked.

“Yes Jim, I will cook them now,” Spock shook his head as he stood heading in the direction of the kitchen.

“Where’s Junior?” Jim asked following his husband into the kitchen.

“He has already departed for school,” Spock replied setting the fry pan on the stove while Jim went to the fridge to retrieve the eggs. 

“Oh,” Jim placed the carton on the bench, “He didn’t want to say a quick good morning before he left?”

“He did not when I inquired,” Spock cracked the first egg into the pan once it was hot enough. 

Jim pulled out plates for him and the girls who were eagerly awaiting having eggs again, and a bowl for Spock so he could prepare his usual fruit and Vulcan style oatmeal, “I guess I’ll see him this afternoon.”

“Yes,” Spock inclined his head cracking another two eggs into the pan, “We will be picking him and the girls up from school this afternoon before we go to my father and Mother’s house for dinner.”

“What will we be doing for the rest of the day?” Jim asked dropping four slices of bread in the toaster.

“I have 13.4 days of leave from my project so it is up to you,” Spock checked the eggs. 

“And what did your colleagues say to that?” Jim asked a small smile tugging at his lips when he thought about what the other Vulcan scientists would say to Spock taking a ‘holiday’.

“They understood that human mates require extra attention and that my absence from the project while you are here was necessary for your well being,” Spock flipped the eggs onto the prepared plates as Jim added the buttered toast.

Jim laughed picking up the plates, “Really, and how did they figure that one out?” 

“I may have implied it was so,” Spock shrugged turning off the stove before quickly preparing his own breakfast. 

“You have been around humans too long T’hy’la,” Jim laughed making his way to the table. 

“Eggs!” T’Pri exclaimed excitedly as Jim placed her plate in front of her and T’Aria.

“Eggs,” Jim smiled as Spock placed Jim’s plate on the table with his own bowl of fruit and oatmeal. 

“Eggs,” T’Aria grinned as they dug in.

JUNIOR

After a much-deserved day relaxing with Spock, Jim and his Vulcan waited outside the school watching for their children to step out of its doors. 

“So this is a Vulcan school,” Jim looked up in awe at the towering, twisting buildings entwining to create indoor and out door spaces shielded from the sun yet benefitting from every breeze the desert breathed. A structure of beauty and logic that only a Vulcan could create. 

“It was a built as a testament to Vulcan knowledge and learning,” Spock explained following Jim’s gaze, “It was to mirror what was lost in Sha’kan when Vulcan imploded and what could be gained from the future.” 

“Huh,” Jim replied a little dumb founded. He may have married a Vulcan but he never expected they would put so much symbolism into a building. 

The doors sliding open drew their attention away from admiring the school building. Streams of miniature Vulcan’s began pouring out the door in a very orderly and sedate fashion, but Jim and Spock where only interested in three. 

T’Pri and T’Aria where the only children to come bounding out of the doors eyes searching towards the gates looking for their parents that they knew where coming. But a group moved into their way drawing their gaze. 

The three Vulcan girls stopped the twins from proceeding just inside the gate, and just out of their line of sight of Jim and Spock. 

“What is the reason for your running?” the tallest asked voice flat as she pushed her long braid over her shoulder.

“Our Mother is on planet,” T’Pri replied easily eyeing the girls like she was expecting something else. 

“Don’t you mean your father, he is a man isn’t he?” The girl with the twist in her dark hair spoke up eyebrows rising. 

“He is our mother,” T’Aria shrugged.

“An unnatural abomination to have you,” the middle girl spoke like she was just stating a simple fact instead of insulting Jim.

Spock grabbed Jim’s arm stopping him from moving forwards, “What?” Jim hissed not particularly happy his husband was stopping him from saving their children from bullies. 

“Wait,” Spock murmured back not letting him go. 

“Your face is stupid,” T’Pri told the bully whose mouth opened and closed as she tried to process what T’Pri just said. 

“That is illogical,” The girl with the twist in her hair replied eyebrows rising.

“It’s true,” T’Pri shot back.

“Her face isn’t stupid, your face is stupid,” T’Aria butted in.

“If my face is stupid then your face is stupid, stupid,” T’Pri turned on her sister.

“Nuh Nah,” T’Aria shook her head sending her braid swinging, “Your older so your face is wrinkly, so it is stupid.”

“You’re stupid,” T’Pri grabbed T’Aria’s braid and pulled.

“Ow,” T’Aria cried snatching at her sister’s hair and switching to Andorian, “Your stupid.” The would be bullies looked on in barely concealed surprise as the twins pulled each other’s hair ignoring them completely as they traded insults in various languages. 

“Ah,” one of the bullies opened her mouth finally drawing the twin’s attention.

“Yes?” They inquired in perfect unison suddenly perfectly composed minus their hair, which was in complete disarray. 

“It is of no consequence,” the girl backed down tapping her friends arms as she turned on her heal indicating for them to follow. The twin’s grinned after them turning to each other with an identical gleam in their eye and a pat on the back. 

“Ok,” Jim murmured incredibly impressed, “I should have expected something like that.”

“This is not their first encounter,” Spock explained, “I have witnessed others they did not handle as well, however they have a unique way of working together to solve many problems including dealing with those that attempt to bully them.”

“Heh,” Jim chuckled, “Our girls are better at handling bullies then we ever did.”

“Indeed they do,” Spock agreed. 

“I mean it does help that there’s two of them,” Jim added just so they could save face a little bit.

“That is also true,” Spock inclined his head a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips, “Yet they are also 10 years old. An impressive age to be able to work through social problems with such a unique method.”

“They did inherit our brains,” Jim quipped.

“And they have learnt much from Nyota in the art of sass,” Spock threw back.

“You did not just say that,” Jim grinned.

“Mummy,” The girls exclaimed appearing at the gate before throwing themselves at Jim and happily squeezing the life out of him. 

“Hi,” Jim wheezed tugging his arms out of their hold so he could hug them back just as hard, “You have a good day at school?”

“It was most informative,” T’Pri pulled back tugging her sister with her.

“We learnt about axial geometry and how it can be applied to reading orbital patterns from the planets surface,” T’Aria spoke over her sister refusing to let go of Jim’s outer robe. The one Spock insisted he ware to protect his ‘delicate human skin’ from the harsh glare of the sun. But as far as Jim was concerned all it did was make his feel like he was wearing a dress. The things he did to keep his husband happy. 

“That’s cool, maybe we can have a go tonight, after dinner,” Jim grinned, “We could start tracking the orbit of one of New Vulcan’s fellow planets.”

“T’Hamlan will be visible tonight,” Spock offered the planet named after its vast oceans, almost all encompassing that left only small patches of tropical oasis near its equator and the fifth planet in the Duhkun Ti’Valka’ain solar system.

“Cool,” the twin’s replied identical grins forming across their faces.

“Mother,” Jim almost jumped out of his robe when Junior appeared beside him with two other Vulcan boys’ on either side of him. 

“Junior,” Jim caught his breath, “You all finished? Who are your friends?”

“Mother this is Sinka and Delvok, they requested to meet you when I mentioned you were on planet,” Junior introduced formally eyes betraying his disapproval as they landed on T’Aria and her hand still clutching at Jim’s outer robe. 

“We are honored to meet you,” Delvok, the darker skinned of the two held up his hand in the Vulcan salute, “Selek has told us much about yours and the Commanders exploits in Starfleet.”

“We are aware you remain Captain of Star fleet’s flag ship the Enterprise,” Sinka took over the conversation his hand held up in his own salute.

Jim nodded not really sure what these two were after.

“As such you are familiar with Admiral Bradley?” Sinka asked.

“I am, he co-ordinate’s the research vessels in the beta quadrant,” Jim nodded, “You’re interested in joining Star fleet?” he added trying to gauge were these two were going with their questions. 

“We are.” Delvok inclined his head, “He is also the head of the advanced entrance to the academy and scholarships.”

“Selek has informed us you would be able to arrange an introduction, or reference,” Sinka continued. 

“He did, did he?” Jim’s eyebrows rose as he turned to his son. It was extremely ‘illogical’ to expect Jim to recommend someone for any position without him having worked with them let alone someone who he’d never met. Especially when Junior was well aware of how much his mother hated people who tried to use his ‘fame’ to their advantage. But what really ticked him off was people using his children to get to him. 

“They have asked the same of me,” Spock added knowing the thoughts running through Jim’s head. 

“You will won’t you mother. I can vouch for their skills and accomplishments as they are my research partners,” Selek spoke up a hint of begging just present in his voice. 

These boys had a hold over his son, perhaps the only ones to show any interest of friendship with him even if they had an agenda. 

“You can give me your academic records and skill set but I can’t promise anything. I know for a fact Bradley doesn’t like to take anyone into his program under the age of 15 no matter how good they are,” Jim finally compromised completely melting under his son’s pleading gaze. 

“That is acceptable,” Sinka blinked which didn’t give Jim any indication how he or Delvok took his words. 

“Selek,” they nodded to Junior, “Captain, Commander, T’Pri, T’Aria” they nodded again to Jim and Spock and the twins before turning on their heal and left the family to return to their own.

“Thank you mother,” Jim barely heard Junior mutter as he headed for their hoevr car before them.

“What did you tell them?” Jim asked Spock as they followed behind their son the twin’s following close as T’Aria still hadn’t let go of Jim’s robe. 

“He told them he could not recommend them for anything with out prior knowledge of their accomplishments and themselves as Vulcan’s,” T’Pri giggled. 

“Junior wouldn’t speak with him for a week,” T’Aria grinned tugging on Jim’s robe. 

“You didn’t,” Jim couldn’t help the amused smirk that caught at his lips. 

“It is illogical to recommend someone for a placement in the academy without a true account of their person,” Spock replied calmly, “and you excaudate T’Aria. Junior refused to speak to me for 5.6 days, not a week.” 

“And why wasn’t I told about this?” Jim questioned realizing his spouse and his children had been leaving much out when ever they spoke on vid. 

“It was during your time in the T5Y243 sector,” Spock pointed out, “You were not within communication range for 1.245 months and by that time the incident in question had become irrelevant.”

Jim nodded as they moved around the parked transport, ushering the Twin’s into the back seat with Junior before sliding into the passenger side. He had missed so much of his kid’s lives being on the Enterprise without them and being back with them now made his heart ache for the lost time he could never get back

“Jim,” Spock murmured placing a hand over his husband’s opening their bond, caressing Jim’s hurts.

“I know, I know,” Jim murmured back squeezing Spock’s hand before pulling away so his Vulcan could maneuver the transport from the parking space. Even if he couldn’t be with his kids all the time he would make up for that while he was.

JUNIOR

“Jim,” Amanda smiled as she opened the door spying her son-in-law and the rest of her dinner guests.

“Amanda,” Jim grinned back opening his arms in greeting and planting a kiss on her cheek, “Its great to see you looking so well.”

“Oh you flatter,” she waved him through the door as she greeted her son and granddaughters with hugs of their own, “Hello my dears come in, come in.”

Junior nodded a quick greeting as he slipped past all the hugs into the living room where Jim was saying his hellos to Sarek.

“So how’s having the grandkiddies near by,” Jim grinned as Sarek raised his eyebrow at the question.

“It has been educational,” Sarek replied in a deadpan voice, “I do not remember Spock being so lively.”

“That would be the Kirk genes,” Jim snorted.

“That would be the most logical deduction,” Sarek agreed with a nod. 

“Father,” Spock interrupted to greet his father with a ta’al, which Sarek returned.

“Spock, has the time you have been spending away from the laboratory been productive?” Sarek greeted his son.

“It has been most productive,” Spock returned with an affirmative inclining of his head. Jim of course couldn’t help thinking of the innuendo and the suggestive flicker Spock sent him didn’t help as he burst out laughing. Both Vulcan’s turned to look at him eyebrows way up in their hairline. 

“I see,” Sarek finally replied dismissing Jim’s illogical outburst as only Vulcan’s accustomed to humans could.

“Sorry, sorry,” Jim snorted wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

“Jim dear what’s wrong?” Amanda appeared beside him, the twin’s right behind her.

“Nothing,” Jim shook his head unable to drop the grin plastered across his face. 

“I see,” Amanda repeated her husband, though a small smile on her lips changed the tone, “Anything I should know about?”

“No, no,” Jim bit back his laughter. 

Amanda turned to her husband and son.

“Do not ask us,” Spock answered her unasked question, “We are not privy to why Jim is in hysterics.”

“Mmm,” Amanda hummed, “Well I better go serve out dinner, any volunteers to help?”

“Us, us,” the twins threw their arms up in the air and waved them about. 

“Ok girls lets go,” Amanda smiled taking the flailing hands in hers and lead her enthusiastic helpers towards the kitchen. 

As Jim calmed down Junior, having silently watched his mother’s outburst engaged Sarek in conversation about his ongoing experiments at school.

“I can’t believe you did that,” Jim hissed at Spock narrowing his eyes.

“I do not understand what it is I have done. Please clarify,” Spock replied looking innocently at Jim. 

“Oh don’t give me that, you know what you did,” Jim poked him in the chest.

“Dinners ready,” Amanda called from the kitchen doorway. 

Spock looked at Jim, Jim looked at Spock then the Vulcan turned on his heal heading towards the dinner table.

“You little,” Jim growled marching after him. Junior and Sarek followed at a more sedate pace.

JUNIOR

“Thank you Jim,” Amanda smiled as he helped her sit on the low deck chair on the back patio.

“You’re welcome ma’am,” Jim smiled taking the seat next to her and breathing in the cool night air. Great thing about deserts and night time.

“So we’ve heard all about how the Enterprise is doing, so now I’d like to hear how you’re doing?” Amanda started off. Definitely not a woman who likes to beat around the bush.

“ I’m,” Jim paused, “I’m ok. Since we’ve been assigned this sector I can speak to Spock and the kid’s a lot. And Sulu’s a good first.”

“But that doesn’t stop you from missing your family,” Amanda added in softly.

“No,” Jim shook his head then glanced behind him where he could see Spock and Junior through the window. He’d volunteered them to clean up the kitchen so he could speak to Amanda outside. 

“I’m not really sure how I’m going to survive another 20 months in space without them,” Jim admitted quietly. 

“I will admit I didn’t know what I was doing when Sarek went to far off planets and I was left behind. But I had Spock to keep me company and remind me who I left earth for,” she said looking up at the inky blackness of the night sky. 

“I guess coming here I’ve realized how much I’m missing out on, with the kids and Spock.”

“But,” Amanda prompted.

“But,” Jim turning to meet her eyes, “I don’t think I could let go of the Enterprise.”

“You really love that ship,” Amanda smiled.

“Some would say a little too much, I have turned down 2 promotions so I can stay her Captain,” Jim grinned.

“Yes, Spock told us when he told us he’d also turned down a few himself,” Amanda smirked, “How many was it?”

“Three,” Jim mumbled turning away with a pout, “But one was being the commodore of Deep space 11 and I’m pretty sure no body wanted to do that. There is nothing but space dust in that sector and Klingon patrols. So it doesn’t count.”

“That is true,” Amanda pondered as Jim chuckled.

“We have finished with the dishes,” Junior appeared in the doorway eyebrows lowered.

“The table cleared?” Jim asked looking over at his son.

“I would not have come out here if it was not,” he replied a little icily, like Jim was insulting his intelligence. 

“Okay then, well I’m still speaking with your grandmother so you can join the girls in front of the vid until we’re ready to go,” Jim narrowed his eyes at the young Vulcan’s attitude but kept his voice as neural as possible.

“I would rather converse with father and grandfather then lower my intelligence by watching their programing,” Junior muttered retreating back inside before Jim could reprimand him for his sass.

“Please tell me this is a phase and Junior will grow out if it like Spock did,” Jim turned to Amanda realizing he may sound a little desperate. 

“I don’t think Spock ever showed attitude like that,” Amanda dashed Jim’s hopes into tiny pieces, “But I’ve never seen Junior act like that either until today,” she frowned at the closed door before turning back to Jim. 

“You mean he’s only acting this way with me?” Jim frown match Amanda’s, “Spock hasn’t said anything and he hasn’t been like this when I talk to him on the comm.”

“Though he has been a bit more distant lately,” Jim added as he reviewed every communication he’d had with Junior since they’d disembarked at New Vulcan.

“Why does my son hate me,” Jim whined slumping in his chair having no ideas pop into his head. 

“Junior could never hate you Jim, he adores you,” Amanda couldn’t help the small smile tugging at her lips, “You should hear him when he comes over, always telling us about your missions and how amazing his mother is.”

“Wait, really,” Jim sat up eyes widening when Amanda nodded in confirmation.

“He was so excited when Spock told him you’d be coming back here for a holiday, well excited for a Vulcan,” Amanda continued, “I don’t know why he’s now suddenly acting this way. He’s been the perfect gentleman whenever he’s here, very proper. He’s like his father that way. Spock could be so up tight sometimes trying to be the perfect Vulcan.”

“I have noticed he’s been ‘disapproving’ you could say about mine and his sisters emotional display’s,” Jim mussed, “I even caught him lowering his eyebrows at Spock when he kissed me at home.”

“Spock would always shy away from my affections as soon as he started school,” Amanda smiled sadly, “But he learned to just stand and bear it for my sake.”

“Junior is like Spock in many ways and he must be struggling with deciding if the Vulcan way is what he wants. I struggled with coming to terms with the fact that Spock chose to be Vulcan over being human,” Amanda explained laying a hand over Jim’s.

“I suppose that has to be part of it,” Jim sighed, “But why is he directing it at me? He’s mad about something else too.”

“I noticed he wasn’t as attentive when listening to your stories over dinner as he usually is about telling them,” Amanda noted.

Jim blinked at her thinking back to the conversation they’d just had, “He’s mad at me because he thinks I chose the Enterprise over him isn’t he?”

“I don’t know you’ll have to ask him,” Amanda leaned back in her chair gaze turning to the sky now filled with millions of tiny twinkling lights.

“That’s what I was afraid of,” Jim slumped back following Amanda’s gaze trying to focus on the beauty of the night sky rather then what he was going to say to Junior and how he was going to tell Spock.

JUNIOR

Three days was all Jim could leave it for, three days to endure Junior’s veiled and not so veiled barbs and his swinging between wanting Jim’s attention and his trying to ignore him completely. 

Spock had confessed the moment Jim had pointed out Junior’s behavior. He had noticed Junior’s change in attitude the day Jim arrived and had been intending to mention it if it became worst. 

“We need to speak to him,” Jim dropped on the bed beside Spock as the Vulcan was removing his shoes.

“I agree, however I would not know how it is best to approach the issue,” Spock replied dropping his sock clad foot to the floor. 

Jim turned looking at the side of his husband’s head as he took off his other shoe, “Well it’s not like I know where to start.”

“You spoke to my mother about Selek, perhaps she had some advice?” Spock turned meeting Jim’s gaze.

“She told me to ask him,” Jim said rubbing a hand through his hair in frustration.

“While that may not be extensive advice I think it best we follow it,” Spock pushed himself to his feet.

“You’re only say that because you can’t think of anything else can you,” Jim stood along side him smiling with bemusement. 

“Can you?,” Spock turned to him eyebrow raised. 

“No,” Jim muttered stalking ahead of the Vulcan and across the hall. 

“Junior,” Jim called out as he rapped lightly at his son’s bedroom door, “Can we come in please we, your father and I need to speak to you.”

“Is it necessary?” Junior called out, “I am 1.34 minutes from retiring.”

“Yes it is necessary,” Jim rolled his eyes.

“Very well,” Jim heard Junior sigh, “Enter.”

“Thank you,” Jim muttered pushing the door open finding Junior seated at his desk in his sleep robes similar to what Spock usually wore, when he wore pajamas.

The silence dragged out awkwardly as Jim and Spock stared at Junior neither sure where to start with the conversation. Then Junior blinked breaking Jim’s gaze.

“Um can we sit,” Jim asked motioning towards the perfectly made bed. 

“You may,” Junior nodded.

Jim and Spock shuffled into the room and seated themselves on the bed bouncing slightly as they dropped their weight on the soft mattress.

“What is it you would like to speak to me about?” Junior inquired head cocking in curiosity. 

“We, um, “ Jim ran his hands up and down his legs trying to decide what to say. He decided it was much easier directing a starship then trying to find the words to ask why his teenage son was putting on the attitude, “You haven’t been yourself since I got here,” He finally said.

Junior blinked waiting for more, “I do not understand?” he replied when Jim stayed silent.

Jim turned catching Spock’s gaze before turning back to Junior, “Junior you’ve been snappish and rude to me since I’ve arrived. I’ve never seen you like this before, why, is it because I stayed on the Enterprise?”

“I do not think..” 

“Selek,” Spock cut Junior off, “You are aware of your behavior.”

“I,” Junior’s eyes flickered down hands curling in his lap, “I was following your teachings father, I want to be Vulcan like you.”

“Belittling your mother has never been and never will be apart of Surak’s teachings,” Spock intoned showing his disappointment in the lowering of his voice and eyebrows.

“I,” Junior’s eyes flickered between his parents before returning to his knees. 

“Junior, we just want to know what’s wrong,” Jim put in gently reaching out to lightly touch him on the shoulder.

Junior shied away. Jim pulled his hand back trying not to feel disappointed. 

“I do not know what I am doing,” Junior’s voice was barely audible, his hands clenching into fists, “I do not know what I am doing wrong.”

“I followed your example Sa’mekh, I wanted to be Vulcan be like you, but I, here I do not understand. I will not let emotion control me. I must not allow it that is the Vulcan way. But I become,” Junior took a breath trying to find the words as Jim and Spock looked on keeping their silence not wishing to interrupt their son’s thoughts.

“I have, I am unable to…I have become irrational. I do not understand what these feelings are,” Junior breathed again clenching and unclenching his hands trying to keep his voice calm.

“I want to be near you, but I do not. I dislike it when your attention is not on me, yet I illogically wish, I do not know… ” he trailed off shaking his head.

“Hey buddy,” Jim sighed having to pull his hand back as it reached unconsciously for his son.

“Selek,” Spock spoke up his deep commanding voice finally drawing Junior’s gaze, “You are not the only one to become confused by Jim Kirk.”

“Sa’mekh?” Junior blinked.

“Your mother is a most confusing human who we are always drawn to however illogical it maybe,” Spock tried to explain.

“Then why are T’Pri and T’Ari unaffected?” Junior asked curiously.

“They are young and they are female,” Spock’s lips twitched drawing Junior’s eye.

“I have only seen you smile when mother is near,” Junior commented, “You, you do not smile here you are more rigid.”

Spock dipped his head though his eyes never left his son, “I will admit my control has become lax while on the Enterprise,..”

Spock grunted when Jim’s fist connected with his arm.

“Don’t you dare say that, you may have to have more of a stick up your ass here but you sure as hell haven’t been lax in your control on the ship,” Jim scolded, “And I would know, I’m in your head.”

Spock let out a breath that could have been a sigh, “What I mean to say is there is no shame in allowing yourself to express your emotions, not to yourself nor to your family. I myself have taken many years to learn that it is ok and it does not mean you have lost control of yourself. ”

“You are half human, and your mother requires affection as do you.” Spock finished.

“Do you require affection Sa’mekh?” Junior asked innocently.

Jim turned to Spock expectantly

“I do, though large gestures are unnecessary,” Spock finally admitted under Jim’s scrutinizing gaze. 

“Junior, you understand why I stayed on the Enterprise,” Jim shifted closer to Selek but didn’t touch him.

“If you did not then we would not be able to go back to the ship,” Junior replied eyes dropping to his knees once again, “but,” he clenched his fists again then let out a breath letting his hands relax, “But I miss you, I want you to be here with us. I know it is essential that I learn about my Vulcan heritage but I miss the ship, I miss the crew, I sometime wish you had let me stay with you instead of insisting we come with Sa’mekh.”

Junior looked up his eyes shinning with un-ushered tears fell on Jim whose arms were held open invitingly.

He sniffed falling into Jim’s arms letting the warmth of his mother enclose him.

JUNIOR

“Kids come here,” Jim beckoned his three children into the lounge room pointing at the couch with a clear indication. 

“We have not done anything wrong,” Junior spoke for himself and his sisters after sharing a look.

“Who said you’ve done anything wrong,” Jim’s hands found his hips becoming inpatient. 

“Your tone,” Junior shrugged shuffling with his sisters to the couch and sitting down under their mothers expectant gaze. 

“What tone, I’m not using a tone,” Jim shook his head in denial sitting on the coffee table in front of them. 

“What is it you wish to speak to us about, if you are not scolding us?” Junior asked innocently when Jim didn’t continue. 

“Yeah,” The twins spoke in unison from either side of their brother looking at their mother eagerly, “what is it?”

Jim narrowed his eyes looking between the twins picking up on their bad manners. 

T’Ari cleared her voice, “What is it you wish to speak to us about mother?” she asked more politely in a somewhat pompous voice. T’Pri put a hand over her mouth to stop her giggles. 

“I,” Jim started eyeing his three children, “wanted to put forward a proposition.”

He paused letting his children stew for a few seconds.

“It has come to mine and your fathers attention that you would have preferred to have a choice coming here with your father or staying on the Enterprise with me,” Jim glanced at Junior giving him and encouraging smile, “So your father and I have decided that if you want to return to the Enterprise,”

“Yes, yes, yes,” T’Pri bounced on the couch.

“After 8 more months,” Jim continued over the interruption, “Then you can if you want.”

“Ahh, but we want to go back with you,” T’Ari whined. 

“You still need to learn about your Vulcan heritage and while I agree with your father that a year isn’t a lot to learn about your whole heritage it is enough for you to learn the basic emotional controls that all Vulcan’s need from a proper teacher and learn enough to chose if you want to pursue Surak’s teachings further. And make friends your own age as well,” Jim added in with a wink.

“So we can go back to the ship sooner,” Junior asked obviously suppressing excitement.

“Yes, but,” Jim wanted to emphasize, “Don’t make the decision now. You never know you may want to stay in 8 months.” 

All three children looked at him with their big round eyes, “We will not change our minds,” Junior’s lips twitched into an almost smile made more obvious by the twin grins on his sisters. 

Jim laughed grabbing Junior into a noogie before being tackled by the twin’s, happy in the knowledge his kids loved the Enterprise as much as he did.

JUNIOR

Jim looked up from his bag at the light tapping spying Junior in the door. Spock had gone out to get the few ingredients they needed for dinner and the girls had eagerly volunteered to accompany him. So that just left he and Junior in the house. 

“Hey buddy what’s up?” Jim asked dropping the last of his shirts atop his sloppily folded pants. He was headed back to the Enterprise in the morning. 

“Sa’mekh has advised that if I do not wish to make a spectacle of myself in public yet still ensure you received the required amount of affection from myself I should make my goodbyes at home.” Junior explained primly stepping further into the room. 

“Okay,” Jim tried not to laugh as he stepped back and dropped onto the edge of the bed and patted the spot beside him.

Junior eyed him seeing the attempt his mother was making to keep his smile under control, “Goodbye Mother,” Junior intoned patting Jim on the shoulder, “I will miss you.”

Jim just couldn’t hold it in any more as he burst out laughing pulling his son in to a giant bear hug, “I’ll miss you too buddy.”

The little Vulcan relaxed into his mother’s hold hesitating only slightly before wrapping his arms around him and squeezing just as tight. 

“I would say keep out of trouble, but unlike me you’re pretty good at that,” Jim grinned as they pulled back, “So keep your sisters out of trouble instead,” he said instead ruffling his son’s dark locks. 

“I will endeavor to do so, however I can make no promises,” Junior replied batting Jim’s hand away. 

“Fair enough,” Jim smiled dropping his hand, “But you have to promise me you’ll speak to me or your Sa’mekh if you’re having any problems ok. I don’t want to come back and find my little boy resenting me.”

“I never resented you mother,” Junior shot back indignant.

“That’s not what your attitude said,” Jim countered, then added quickly “But I know why now, so I’m ok but I don’t think I could handle it again yeah.”

“I understand mother, I promise,” Junior inclined his head. 

“Thanks buddy,” Jim ruffled his hair again pulling his hand back quickly before Junior could bat it away, “Now, you wanna help me finished packing?”

Junior’s eyebrows dipped in a frown at his mothers antics then look around the room at the items scattered around that Jim hadn’t yet packed, “I suppose it will be necessary to ensure you do not forget anything,” Junior finally replied looking back at his mother a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.

“You little,” Jim punched Junior lightly in the arm for his joke, “Fine then you better get started then since your old mother is so forgetful,” he grinned leaning back on the bed and motioned for Junior to start picking up his things.

Junior scolded pushing himself up off the bed heading toward the nearest pile. 

JUNIOR

“Hey, hey now,” Jim gathered the twins close trying to curb their tears. The passengers where lining up for the transport to space dock and Jim had stood to join them when the girls burst into tears. 

“But, but we don’t want you to go,” T’Aria sobbed clutching at Jim’s shirt.

“We want to go with you, you said we could,” T’Pri wasn’t doing any better as she mumbled into Jim’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry you can’t come yet, remember we had an agreement,” Jim tried to sooth but his words were just making it worse.

“We don’t care,” They sobbed together refusing to let Jim’s go.

“T’Pri, T’Aria,” Spock spoke sharply. The girls heads snapped up to look at their Sa’mekh, “Your mother will be back and you may speak to him whenever you need, do not make it harder on him then it must be.”

“But, but,” the protested then buried their faces in Jim’s chest at their fathers look.

“It’s going to be ok,” Jim hugged his girls closer barely believing the words he was using to sooth them, “Time will fly by you’ll see and you’ll be back on the Enterprise in no time.”

“Mother is right,” Junior spoke up stepping closer, “There is no need for such an emotional display.”

“Like you would know,” T’Pri grumbled into Jim’s shoulder. 

“Hey now,” Jim placed a hand on T’Pri’s head stopping any further comment, “’ll miss you all, and I know you guys will miss me ok but that’s ok because it means we’ll always come back.”

“What if something happens?” T”Aria whispered.

“Statistics indicate that no matter what happens mother and father will always come back to us,” Junior pointed out.

“Is that true?” T’Aria looked up at her brother eyes wide.

“I did the calculations myself,” He nodded.

The twins pulled back slowly and Jim’s reached out gently wiping the tears from their green tinged cheeks, “There now, no more tears.”

“We still don’t want you to leave,” T’Pri muttered looking at her shoes.

“I know, and I don’t want to leave you, but,” He cut the twin’s off before they could say anything, “I have to go back to the Enterprise they need their Captain.”

“We need you too,” T’Aria murmured.

“I know, and I need you guys but it’s only for a little longer, then you can join me,” Jim glanced at Spock looking for his support.

“It is necessary for you to stay here with me,” Spock moved up behind the Twin’s placing a hand on their shoulders, “I do not wish for this to make you unhappy.”

The twins looked up at Spock eyes big, “We’re sorry Sa’mekh, we’re not unhappy with you.”

“Ahem,” A voice interrupted behind them drawing the entire families attention, “Apologies for the interruption however we require you to board the transport. You are the last one,” the attendant said drawing their attention to the lack of line in front of the ticket scanner.

“Ah sorry,” Jim stood rubbing a hand through his hair, “I’ll be right there.”

“Sir,” The attendant nodded and walked back to her station.

“I’ll speak to you as soon as I’m back on the Enterprise,” Jim smiled hugging the girls one last time then patted Junior on the shoulder, “Keep out of trouble,” he winked before turning to Spock.

“Give my regards to the crew,” Spock replied as Jim stepped closer holding out his hand two fingers extended.

“I will,” Jim smiled sadly as their fingers met then pulled away. They had said their proper good byes the night before.

Jim stooped picking up his bag and jogged towards the patiently waiting attendant. He looked back once to his family waving him off then he entered the tunnel. The Enterprise had been his everything when she had been handed to him, but now he had so much more to leave behind. 

JUNIOR

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I’m so sorry this took me so long to write. With writers block and work it just didn’t want to go anywhere then when I got writing it just kept on going :P. But I hope now that it has finished you all enjoyed even if it was very domestic and I would love to here your comments and reviews. And thank you to all those faithful readers that are still reading my works. Love you guys.
> 
> Hopefully the next installment, with the kid’s back on the Enterprise will come sooner, but I make no promises. 
> 
> Love hpets. 
> 
> PS beta'd by myself so i'm sorry for my spelling and grammar


End file.
